


Let Me Be Free!

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Fear, Poems, Poetry, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: Let me feel, let me run, let me grieve. Let me be free from this prison inside me.





	Let Me Be Free!

Let me be free.  
Let my skin feel the rain, the cold, the harsh  
Scrape of wool on dry skin.  
Let my hair blow, free of pins and spray.  
Let my lips taste restoring water, invigorating coffee, soothing chocolate.  
Let my fingers caress soft fur, smooth wood, thin metal strings--

Let my spirit create songs, poems, stories about  
Adventures I’ve been longing to have.  
Let my mind wander instinctively, finding nothing.  
Let my soul find kindreds, enemies, someone in need.  
Let my attention find an obsession to perfect, to sculpt, to create--

Let my passions run, like salmon spawning up  
A savage river, fighting for life.  
Let my grief roll harmlessly, like wind buffets grass.  
Let my despair explode into the night sky.  
Let my joy blow like feathers: coating, softening the blade of life--

Let my soul expand, boundless--  
Let my life grow, eternal--  
Let my love magnify, inexhaustible--

Let me be free!


End file.
